otherworlddatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Timeline ''' Main Universe (Earth Prime) A rough timeline of events from real life events, fiction and mythology. Some of the last two may coincide with real historical dates and in some cases, the myth and the history are hard to distinguish. This is meant to give story tellers a rough idea of when certain stories took place, and their chronological relationship to other stories and real world historical events. None of these events necessarily happened in every universe, but these are major events that might have happened. '''Early Universe 13.799±0.021 billion (109) ago - The Big Bang Dark Ages : ca. 380 thousand to 150 million years after the Big Bang, fully ending around 1000 million years after the Big Bang The "Dark Ages" span a period from about 380,000 years after the Big Bang, when the universe had cooled enough to allow light to travel long distances, but light-producing structures such as stars and galaxies did not yet exist. BC 14,000 B.C. The Great Cataclysm 9600 B.C. Atlantis sinks beneath the ocean. 2600 B.C. Aliens arrive and supervise the construction of the great pyramids of Egypt. 1180 B.C. The Trojan War 1170 B.C. The Adventures of Odysseus and Anneas AC 100 - Cass Chulainn battles the forces of Queen Medb. 200 - Bran Mak Morn fights the Romans in Scottland. 400-600 - Reign of Camelot, Adventures of Beowulf, Britomart and Hua Mulan. 800 - The Seven Voyages of Sinbad 1000s 1096 - The beginning of the first crusade. 1200s 1299 - Dante visits The Infero. 1400s 1476 - Vlad III Dracula becomes a vampire. 1482 - Quasimodo falls in love with Esmerelda. 1600s 1642 - The pirate known as the Crimson Beard is murdered. 1659 - Robinson Crusoe is stranded on the "island of despair." 1700s 1721 - The Italian explorer Caproni discovers the island of Kass, inhabited by Lizard-Man. 1776 - The United States of America decalers its independence from England. 1783 - The end of the American Revolutionary War. 1783 - The beginning of the French Revolution. 1796 - Ichabod Crane visits Sleepy Hollow. 1799 - The end of the French Revolution. 1800s 1812 - The War of 1812: Britain invades the United States again. 1839 - Captain Ahab hunts down Moby Dick. 1860 - Beginning of the American Civil War. 1860 - End of the American Civil War. Slavery in America comes to an end. 1880 - The First Boer War. 1885 - Dr. Jekyll creates a formula to isolate evil. 1894 - Lt. Frederick Hamilton brought to Mars, meets Princess Suhlamia. 1897 - England fends off an invasion by France and Russia with the help of Germany. Great War in England in 1897 1897 - Lord Dracula comes to England aboard the Demeter and is hunted down by Dr. Van Helsing's band and apparently slain. Dracula 1898 - Martians invade the earth. of the Worlds 1900s Bedford tells Cavor 1901 - Bedford and Cavor build a ship out of cavorite and travel to the moon, encoutering the insectoid selenites. First Men in the Moon 1902 - End of the Second Boer War in Africa. ------ The Gun Club of Baltimore builds the giant Columbiad Cannon in Florida to launch a projectile to the moon with explorers Michel Ardan, Impey Barbicane & Captain Nicholl. the Earth to the Moon 1903 - The Wright brothers make the first sustained human flight. 1910 - Germany invades England, Belgium and the Netherlands. Invasion of 1910 1911 - The Nyctalope begins his crusade against evil in France. Travels to Mars. 1912 - The unsinkable ship, The Titanic, sinks after hitting an iceberg. 1914 - Beginning of World War I; Tarzan meets Jane Porter. 1916 - Germany invades the North East United States, capturing Boston and Philidelphia. They are driven back into the sea by Dick Prescott and his men. Invasion of the United States; or, Uncle Sam's Boys at the Capture of Boston 1918 - End of World War I. ------ A captured U-Boat is marooned on the island of Caprona. The inhabitants build Fort Dinosaur. Land That Time Forgot by Edgar Rice Burroughs ------ Jonathan Battle looses an eye, fighting with the AEF in July at the Battle of ChĂ˘teau-Thierry in France. Streak Comics 1919 - The beginning of Alcohol Prohibition in the United States. ------ Returning from the war, Bulldog Drummond takes his first case. ------ Returning from the war, John Flatchley becomes the Thunderbolt to battle corruption. 1920 - After going into exile, Dr. Sivana creates Magnificus. 1922 - Mstislav Los builds a rocket and sets off with Alexei Gusev to Mars. There, they meet Princess Aelita, daughter of King Toscoob. 1927 - Anthony Rogers is overcome by radioactive gases in an abandoned mine near Scranton, PA. 1929 - The Wall Street stock market crash of October leads into the Great Depression. ------ Bill Reed fights crime as the War Eagle. 1932 - Chandu the Magician leaves the monastery to battle evil around the world. 1933 - The end of Alcohol Prohibition in the United States. ------ The Spider, The Phantom Detective and The Moon Man begin their respective crusades against crime and corruption. 1934 - Nibs Halloway battles Dr. Death for the first time. 1936 - Unga Khan of Atlantis makes a bid for world conquest. ------ The Clock and Domino Lady begin their respective crusades against crime. ------ Dr. Mystic and Zathor set off to save "The Seven." 1937 - Sheena becomes queen of her tribe and meets Bob Reynolds. 1938 - An alien invasion force arrives on earth. 1939 - The Beginning of World War II. 1940 - Lash Lightning recieves the Amulet of Annihilation from the Old Man in the Pyramid. ------ Daredevil begins his crusade against crime and tyranny. ------ The Green Lama leaves the monastery to begins his crusade against evil. 1941 - The United States enters World War II after the attack on Pearl Harbor. ------ Blackhawk begins his air battle against tyranny. ------ The Black Terror invents formic ethers and begins his crusade against evil. Kid Terror joins him. ------ Bruce Carter III becomes the Fighting Yank. ------ Freddy Freeman is granted the powers of Captain Marvel from the Wizard Shazam. ------ Phantom Lady begins her crusade against evil. 1942 - Crimebuster begins his crusade against evil after his parents are killed by Iron Jaw. ------ Captain Freedom, Shock Gibson, Black Cat and the Girl Commandos repel a Japanese invasion of Los Angeles. ------ Mary Marvel is granted the powers of Captain Marvel from the Wizard Shazam. ------ Pyroman fights the Axis powers. ------ Captain Gary Hart is saved by the mysterious Kuhlaya. 1945 - World War II ends after nuclear bombs are dropped on Nagasaki. Hitler presumed dead. 1947 - U.F.O. crashes in Roswell, New Mexico and subsequent military cover up. 1950 - The United States goes to war with Korea. ------ Dr. John Darrow builds a rocket and attempts to fly to the moon. Saved by Dantro of the League of Planets. Planet Man 1952 - Rocky King solves crimes. King, Inside Detective 1953 - The United States war with Korea winds down. 1956 - Exectued killer Butcher Benton becomes indestructible after being revived by a scientist. Indestructible Man ------ The beginning of the first Venusian War between Earth and Venus. Adventures #5 1959 - A scientist on a remote island works to reduce the size of humans, but creates giant, venemous shrews instead. Killer Shrews ------ A Giant Gila Monster attacks a small southwestern town. Giant Gila Monster ------ On his uncharted islad, Dr. Myra plots to turn the citizens of the United States into zombies. Zombies ------ A small town is threatened by alien Gargons. from Outer Space ------ Aliens instegate Plan 9 to bring the dead back to life as zombies. 9 From Outer Space ------ Clutch Cargo travels to the moon. Cargo ------ Ernie Brenner joins the NYPD and partners with his father, Roy. Brenner 1960 - A large, strange plant eats people in a Los Angeles flower shop. Shop of Horrors ------ Dr. Eric Zinthrop accidentally turns Janice Starlin into the Wasp Woman. Wasp Woman 1963 - The Cuban Missile Crisis. ------ Eegah, a giant cave man, encounters civilization. Eegah ------ Dr. Bill Cortner keeps the head of his fiance, Jan Compton, alive after her tragic death Brain That Wouldn't Die 1963 - The United States sends combat troops into Vietnam. ------ John F. Kennedy assassinated. 1964 - Santa Clause kidnapped by Martians. Clause Conquers the Martians 1966 - Dr. Simond Trent conducts bizarre experiments in his secluded labratory in the swamps of texas. of the Swamp Creature 1968 - The recently dead are awakened on the East Coast of the United States and hunted down by the military and civilian posses. of the Living Dead 1969 - Neil Armstrong becomes the first man to walk on the moon. ------ The Woodstock anti-war protest. 1972 - A werewolf terrorizes Marsh Island, Louisiana. Of The Wolf 1974 - Detective Christie Love takes on a drug ring. Christie Love! ------ Mark Callahan inherits his uncle's haunted ranch in the southwest. of the Headless Horseman 1975 - The United States withdraws its combat troops from Vietnam. 1976 - Agent John Trevor goes on a rampage, after experiencing withdrawl from mind conditioning drugs. Kill ------ Zebra Force decalers war on organized crime in Los Angeles. Force 1978 - A train conductor unleashes a deadly microorganism, that threatens all life on earth. 1981 - On December 6th, Four American thieves attempt to steal money from a Columbian drug lord, and create an internaitonal incident, known as the "Snow War" 1983 - Dr. Hartmann creates a device capable of transporting matter to and from the parallel world of Vonya. Of The Lost Universe 1989 - Agent Jakub Stiertlov is sent by the KGB to prevent Col. Marshall from obtaining a Nuclear Weapon. 1992 - The Sahara is made into a lush tropical forest with lakes. 1998 - on August 6th the Antichrist was born. 2000s 2001 - The terrorist attacks of September 11. FUTURE 2030 - First androids outside New Gorea 2054 - New Yorkers becomes an socialist state, The world is divided into the Quadra Alliance (United States, Great Britain, Europe, and Japan) and the Federated States (Central and South America). 2070 - Solar system patrolled by Interplanetary Police. Wandl the Invader wanders into our solar system. 2088 - First trips to Saturn. 2100 - The Fourth World War and First Interplanetary War. Planet for Texans 2136 - The Terran Empire goes to war with the Centaurian Empire. Variable Man by Philip K. Dick 2137 - Europe has descended into barbarism while an isolationist and politically united Western Hemisphere remains sheltered from the destruction. 30 by Edgar Rice Burroughs 2143 - John Hope wakes up in a society where telepathy is common. Great Romance 2150 - Cheops the Mummy is re-awakened. 2153 - Rod Brown and the Rocket Rangers defend the Solar System. Brown of the Rocket Rangers 2200 - Most of the Earth is conquered by Europa under threat of nuclear annihilation. 2236 - The Terran Empire declares war against the Sirian Empire. Two moons of Jupiter are destroyed. Struggle for Empire: A Story of the Year 2236 2248 - The Earth is devastated by nuclear war. Worlds #5 2270 - The United States is invaded by the Airlords of Han after being weakened by its war with Bolshevik Europe. of Han 2351 - The Solar Guard patols the planets of the Solar Alliance. The Planets Tara and Roald are colonized. Corbett, Space Cadet 2419 - Anthony Rogers wakes up from suspended animation. 2419 A.D 2430 - The Great Tarrano of Venus comes close to conquering the solar system, but is exiled to an asteroid instead. the Conqueror 2472 - England and Ireland are dominated by immortal seven foot tall Amazonians who live in a socialist and vegetarian society, where the weak are euthenized. Amazonia: A Foretaste of the Future 2488 - Aliens from Aldebaran attempt to smash a planetoid into Earth. The attack is fended off by "Space Patrol. Worlds #6 2552 - The Space Rangers patrol the solar system. Adventures #1 2660 - Ralph 124C 41+ is one of ten great inventors, and creates the hypnobioscope, a device that allows one to learn while they sleep. 124C 41+ by Hugo Gernsback 2665 - Marvo 1-2G0 is born. Goverment issues serial numbers instead of "confusing" surnames. Comics #2 2792 - Oswald Nier unlocks new technologies with his discoveries in physics. the Year 2889 2889 - The Earth Chronicle is a popular periodical, based out of a marble and gold building on 253rd Ave. Streets are 300 feet wide, houses are 1000 feet tall and the climate is always perfect. Citizens travel in penumatic tubes at 1000 miles per hour. It would seem that the planet is also massively populated, and there are civilizations on Mars, Venus and Mercury. the Year 2889 2894 - Females take a more dominant role over males. 2894 2950 - United Planets Space Patrol keeps intergalactic peace. Patrol 3061 - The Galaxy Bureau of Investigation protects the terraformed worlds of the Galaxy Council. The Galaxy Council's headquarters is on Mars, and it is constantly threatened with invasion. Washington DC, New York and the United States are no longer known by those names. Gordon, 1954 TV Series 3250 - The armies of Earth decide to disarm themselves, after devestating wars. The Voltans decimate the human populaiton of earth and conquer the solar system. Comics 3350 - The palentoid Xlarbti enters our Solar System and pulls Neptune out of it. of the Universes by Donald Wandrei 3907 - Professor Voraus wakes up in a future in which the last remenants of humanity live in Iceland and Greenland, while the rest of the world is populated with identical androids witha solar-power based society. the Realm of the Homunculids 3951 - Galaxy is ruled by the "United Galaxy Counsel." Terror #22 7603 - Male and female gender roles have switched and only women are allowed to fight in the military. 7603 8942 - Humans must leave earth and settle on 'Kepler-452b '(A planet that is almost like earth) 9583 - Thiusen visits the puritan society of the future. Diothas 10.231 - Our world dies.